Naminé/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Naminé from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *"Sora, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me..." *"Sora... Even if you come for me — what then?" *"What are you trying to say?" *"I was alone for so long. I couldn't bear it anymore... So I beckoned your heart to lead you here. And I'm so glad you found me. But your heart, I had to —" *"Think, Sora. Think of the person who's most special to you. See that faint glimmer way in the back of your heart? That's a piece of your memory, Sora. Call out to it! No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it." *"It's because I went into your memories and —" *"I said, STOP!" *"Goofy, I know. And this is Donald." *"It was all a lie. Sora never promised me anything. Me being on the islands — that was a lie, too. This is our first meeting. I was never Sora's friend..." *"No. Sora forgave me even though I deceived him. I could never break his heart! I don't care what you do to me. I won't hurt Sora!" *"Yes. Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone." *"Yes, but first I have to undo the links I made. Then I have to gather up the memories scattered in your hearts and reconnect them. It will take time. But I think it will work. No, I'll MAKE it work. It's my turn to help you out." *"Okay, I understand! Who needs false memories, right? Especially when you have real memories of people who are really important to you. Anyone would say the same." *"Sora... The loose links will sink into the darkness in your heart. You won't be able to just reach in and pick the one you want. But there's another promise you made — a promise to someone you could never replace. She's your light. The light within the darkness. If you can remember her... all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light." *"One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart until that time comes." ''Reverse/Rebirth'' *"He won't forget. No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi stronger. Because... Because I'm her shadow." *"Nothing, he's just sleeping. He has to, to get his memory back." *"The darkness in your heart will be sealed along with your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You can go back to the way you used to be. It's your choice, Riku. So... choose." *"I didn't know. I hoped. I want you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can." ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"A Nobody is interfering, I think." *"I keep trying to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened--and they found their way into someone else--he'd never get them back." *"If his memories become her memories... she will never survive it." *"To look after Sora. I remember. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well." *"They're escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person--and now they're starting to become a part of her."" *"Did you know her face was blank at first? Only now can you see someone. That proves some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora... others inside Sora's Nobody... I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done." *"If you return your memories to him, you'll disappear. And since everything about you was built on those memories... no one will remember you when you're gone. There won't be any "you" to remember. I can't save you, Xion--even a memory of you." *"No! Xion..." ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' *"So we meet again" *"I remember. It was to look after Sora. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well." *"Some of Sora's memories are missing." *"Sora's memories are escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person---and now they're starting to become a part of her." *"If they're still separate...then I think I can take out fragments of it. But if her memories and Sora's memory fragments are completely weaved together... I would need to untangle them from each other and that would take more time. Which means it would take even longer before Sora can wake up again. And DiZ wouldn't tolerate that." *"If I just jump in and rearrange her memory...then Sora might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. That's a risk I just can't take. It's too late either way. Sora's awakening has already been delayed. Sora's Nobody and the one that's absorbing his memory... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution...is for them both to go away. Did you know her face was blank at first? But now...there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that she has entered Sora's memories. Sora's memories, Sora's Nobody's memories, and her memories - they're all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one, I'm afraid there's no other way." *"If you return your memories to him, then you will disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected through others' memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any 'you' to remember. For all the powers I possess, I can't keep even piece of the memory called 'you' connected." ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"I wanted to meet you at least once." *"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" *"You ARE best friends..." *"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas." *"That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power... I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." *"Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" *"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" *"Yes, it's true. We may not have homes... but there IS someplace I want to go. And... someone I want to see." *"DiZ? Wants to get rid of me?" *"This way!" *"Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised." *"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness."" *"So, we can be together again!" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines